Love is like a War
by Gagizila
Summary: To Aoi love is like a battlefield people are always in you way and her biggest obstacle is Oga's density
1. The battle has only begun

**Gagizila: "This is my 1st fanfic so go easy on me" **

**Oga: "They won't" **

**Gagizila: "Be quiet" **

After Hilda was saved everything went back to normal(as normal as it got). One day Kunieda was sweeping the temple when all of a sudden Oga bursted in a yelled "Where are you old fart I want a rematch." Aoi blushed all of a sudden from seeing Oga enter her house Aoi said " What are you doing all of a sudden baka." Aoi blushed from seeing Oga

" Where's the old fart" Oga said from confusion. "He's with Saotome-sensei he'll be back in a while" recovering from blushing. " I'll wait until he gets back" Oga declared.

"wh-What" Aoi said in shock. 15 minutes passed and not a single word had been said Aoi got the courage then said " wh-Why do you want to have a rematch with Grampa." Oga replied "Ever since I lost to him when I was training Baby Beel I get pissed off thinking about it right Baby Beel" Baby Beel said " Dabu!"Oga also said " I also gotten a lot stronger see." Oga took of his T-shirt to show his muscles Aoi thought " This is bad I'm losing conscoiusness" Aoi fainted.

After she woke up see recognized the ceiling it was hers she said " How did I get here." Then felt something heavy on her lap she looked and then she blushed when she saw Oga sleeping on her lap. She thought " Oga carried me, how over the shouldersor may be like a princess." She imagined it then blushed the wandered her eyes to Oga she heard my mind saying " Wake him up" but her body went closer then she saw Oga's lips. Aoi's mind said " Abort, Abort,Abort!" but her body went in for a kiss she thought " I'm finally going to kiss Oga." Then all of a sudden Oga woke up saying " Yo." She stopped the blushed as red the sun then backed up while screaming " Haiiiii!" Then Oga saw Aoi's face red and put his forehead against hers saying " Do you have a fever." Aoi's faced realeased a lot of steeam and turned redder saying "Haiiii!" Oga ran to the bathroom to get a bucket of water and a towel while Aoi thought " His density is the only thing in the world that can't be cure, but it is nice that he cares." Then Oga came in with water and towel and said "I got the towel and the water" ran then tripped on Kouta's toy

He was soaked and wet Aoi got up and said " Oga are you alright!" He got up and said

" Ya, at this rate I'm going to catch a cold" He took off his pants and Aoi blushed while he was taking it off he said " Are you alright." Then went closer and tripped over his legs and fell on Aoi. All the sudden Nene open the door while here eyes closed merrly said "Good morning Madam Aoi" then opened her eyes and " WHAT THE HELL"

**To Be countinued**

**Gagizila: "Hahahahahahahaaa!"**

**Aoi: "wh-What the hell" blushing**

**Nene: "I never knew you were that type of person"**

**Oga: "I don't get it"**

**Beel-chan: "Dabuuu!" two thumbs up **


	2. War in the House

**Aoi: "wh-What is this!" said while blushing**

**Nene: "Why, Aoi-neesan!" said in confusion**

**Aoi: "I didn't do anything it was him." pointing the her finger at the author tring to escape**

**Gagizila: "Crap! I've been seen" though while sweating then screamed "Smokescreen"**

**The two run into the smokescreen then Aoi tackled him and said "Gotcha O-O-gaaaa!" Aoi blushed**

**Oga: "Yo"**

**Gagizila: "Substition Jutsu"**

"Aoi-neesan" Nene screamed in shock "Nene" Aoi screamed also. Nene yelling in anger "Oga you bastard whay do you think you are doing to Aoi-nessan." Oga plainly said "I don't know" while Nene was walking and getting ready to strangle him with her chains. "Ow it hurts" Oga yelled "It's suppose too" Nene happily said while smiling Oga thought "DEMON." Aoi than said "It's not what it looks like" then explained the situation "Only a baka would believe that story." Nene said while looking superior "She's a baka like everybody else in school." Aoi thought Nene then said "Aoi-neesan have you seen Oga" said noticing Oga wasn't there. Oga was running for the door when it suddenly opened then saw it was Aoi's Grampa. "You have the worst timing old fart" Oga screamed. The old man choked Oga and said "Who're you calling old man piece of crap."

Nene explained the situation before Aoi could, the old man eyes were an image of hell. The old man knew Oga was too stupid to do such lewd things. So he tested it he declared "Oga from know on intil proved innocent you shall be sstaying in this house." Oga quickly denied and said "why should I." The old man smirked and then got out his phone and said "Fine, I'll just call the police and accuse you of sexual charges against my granddaughter." Oga gulped and said "Were will I be sleeping" with a fake smile on his face. Meanwhile Aoi was blushing every second they were talking she thought "Oga going to stay in my house what is Grampa thinking." The old man showed him to is room quickly Aoi noticed "That's my room" she thoughtand blushed ."You'll be sleeping here from now on" The old man said "I'll also be calling your parents and make up an excuse" he thought "I'll setup a security system just in case something actualy happens."

**Forward to Night**

Oga was sleeping in a futon next to Aoi's bed. Aoi thought "He's sleeping less than 10 feet from me". Oga unconsciously got up do to the fact his bed was unconfortable and walked around with baby beel hanging on his shirt. Aoi thought it would be alright closing her eyes then she felt somebody hugging her it was Oga. She thought "O-O-Oga's hugging me, wait his unconscious so he's not willingly hugging me" Aoi blushed and felt dissappointed a little. She lookes at him at him then slowly went closer meanwhile Ittosai was watching the activity in Aoi's room with security cameras. He just figured out how to work the labtop he has and was furious when the 1st thing he saw in his labtop was was Oga hugging her grandaughter in her room. He quickly figured out the situation and thought "What am I going to do with her." Aoi was moving in for a kiss when she heard something cry it was Baby Beel he was between them. They both got shocked and the cameras broke. Aoi thought "A centimeter between our lips and Beel-chan ruined it, he would make a good member of MK5". The next day both of them stayed home do to Baby Beel's electrical shock. Aoi was fixing her hair when she sensed fighting aura. It was Oga and Baby Beel doing house chores. Aoi froze in shock when they saw their face she thought "Even when their doing chores the look like their about to kill someone." Aoi walked to Oga to tell him he's doing a good job when she slipped and headbutted Oga in the face. She notice something was touching her breast she saw it was Oga then blushed and yelled "Baka hentai!"

FYI Baka means idiot Hentai means pervert

**Aoi: Wh-What going on inside your head**

**Gagizila: (Typing sound)**

**Aoi got her wooden sword out a broke the labtop**

**Gagizila: No! That was chapter 3!**

**Aoi: Serves you right**

**Gagizila: O well I have a backup on my phone **


	3. War at School

**Aoi: "Huh, so you're finaly getting some work done?" said surpisingly **

**Gagizila: "Yes, why did you say that like you were surprised"**

**Aoi: "You and Oga were sleeping for a month without getting out of the house!"**

**Gagizila: "Why were you watching me and Oga sleep!" "Or maybe just Oga" said while grinning **

**Aoi: "I wasn't" Aoi blushing**

**Snoring sounds Aoi looking around then finds Oga and Baby Beel sleeping on the coach **

"_Shit, he looks so cute sleeping like that." "In the future I migh be sleeping next to him."o-o-Or I might get no sleep at all" thought while staring at Oga sleeping, thinking of a dirty thought ,and blushing like crazy"_

**Gagizila: "So thats what you're thinking" said while Smirking**

**Aoi: "WH-WH-WHAT" said whie blushing**

**Gagizila: "Telepathy"**

**Oga: "(yawn) So what I miss"**

Oga and Aoi are awake going to school together for the 1st time walked to the gates of Saint Ishiyama. The students of St. Ishiyama whispered tings like " Oga and the Queen are walking home together", "They must be a couple", "THERE A COUPLE, THIS MUST BE ARMAGEDDEON" ,and also " START BULDING THE NUCLEAR BUNKERS" Aoi both got angry and blushed she thought _"Do were really look like a couple" and " There lucky I can't hit them." _ Kanzaki, Natsumi, Shiroyama, and the rest of their crew saw them too. "How unexpected" Natsumi said with a chuckle or two Shiroyama said in a panic "What should we do Kanzaki-san" Kanzaki called them in to huddle. Kanzaki in a hurry said "Okay we hijack a nuclear bunker and wait till its over." When Himekawa saw he quickly called to go to his spaceship on the other side of the world" When Oga and Aoi entered the classroom Tojo wasn't there, there was a labtop on Himekawa's desk showing him in a spacesuit in space, Kazaki and his gang hidding in a nuclear bunker, Furuichi glaring at Oga while carving his name in a vodo doll, The Red Tails also glaring at Oga while Chiaki saying "cute" ,and the rest acting like kindergardeners saying "Aoi and Oga siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N…." they never got to finish it because Aoi knocked them out.

They went to sit in their seats when aoi noticed they were pushed together Aoi blushed then said "wh-Who did this" Saotome-sensei raised his hand and said cheerfully "I did it because I heard you two were a cou…." He also didn't get fnish his sentence because he also got knocked out. Aoi blushed then said "It can't be helped" they both sat down and then Oga placed his head on Aoi's deck. Aoi blushed then said "wh-wh-What?" Oga replied " I didn't get enough sleep at night" Aoi said with a red face from remembering the other night "Why don't you sleep on your desk" Oga replied "Baby Beel sleeping there and he won't share." Kanzaki and his crew heard what they said. "Did you hear Oga-chan didn't get any sleep I wonder what they were doing" Natsumi said while chuckling. Shiroyami said "What should we do Kanziki-san" Kanzaki replied build a bigger bunker".

**Aoi: "What was that" **

**Gagizila: "What?"**

**Aoi: "Ha, you've gotten soft"**

**Gagizila: "I'm just setting the plot for the next one hahaha"**

**Aoi took Chiaki's watergun and shot the computer**

**Gagizila:"Nooooo, My computure" "You regret this Aoi-chan I'm going to put you in Oga's house for iternity"**


	4. War in a Dream

**Gagizila: "Ahh, its been few days since I was finished this" said while sighing.**

**Aoi: "What are yo "Ahh-ing" about" said in confusion**

**Gagizila: "I just can't decide what "Aoi blushing"scene should I make." Said in while posing like Furichi (Pervertedly).**

**Aoi: "wh-What" said while er face was about to arupt in red.**

**Gagizila: "Should it be a lap pillow or a accidental kiss OR both" Said while in deep thinking mode.**

**Aoi: "No" she screaamed.**

**Aoi was running to me while I was typing really fast then she hit me.**

**Aoi: "HAHAHA" said in truimph.**

**Gagizila: "Haaa, I inly wrote one through" said in dissapointment .**

**Aoi: "WHICH ONE" she screamed in a deep shade of red.**

**Gagizila: "You need to read to find out"**

Oga was being caried into a big room while being holded by two muscular men. He was sat in a seat the was a dark figures in the room and a man sitting on a big chair. He rechecked his eyes it was Furichi holding a hammer-like object. Furichi banged it then said "Order, Order in the court" Oga looked around then said "IT'S A FRIKIN COURTROOM." Furichi said "r\Representing the guilty party of one Oga Tatsumi and representing the offending party Kunieda Aoi." Oga screamed "WHHHHAT, I'm innocent" said while looking furious. "Oga, you've been charged with taking the virginity of Aoi-chan, what do you have to say fir yourself". Oga looked at Aoi, who was blusing while looking the other way. Oga said calmly to Aoi " I-Is this true"

Aoi said while blushing " Y-You don't remember through all you have done." Oga was confused about two things: one he had sex with Aoi and two he didn't even remember, he felt disappointed. Furichi gladly said "We have proof that you did it" he put a tape into a flatscreen T.V.

Nene quickly relized what he was doing blindfolded Furichi and put some earplugs on him. They watched the tap and heard the innappropriate noises. Kazuya, Oga not biological and not related in any wal little brother stood and said prowdly "As expected of Aniki."

Then his childhood friend, Azusa stood and said "Wow, Oga-san amazing." Then folowing Himekawa stood getting out his wallet said "How much for the tape" hearing that Kanzaki stood and said " I'll trade you some yogurty for the tape" then Hanazawa stood and said "Two tickets to Ishyama Land dor the tape." Oga yelled furiously "This is not an auction." Furichi lowered his hand in dissapointment. Oga and Aoi eyes met and both of them blushed. Furichi choughed and said "Aoi chose his punishment, any punishment" Aoi smiled and cheerfully said "Execution" he was brought to the exection grounds on a platform with one men on the left and one on the right wondering "Why did she smile." Then he realized the men were holding spear-like objects and he screamed his last words "What am I the King of The Pirates" refering to Gold D. Roger and how he was executed. He was about to get speared he closed his eyes then opened them it was Aoi, he was in class, sleeping on her lap. He got up and said "If I ever take your virginity, p-p-please don't execute me" Aoi blushed and looked confusedwhile everybody was starig at them she said "W-W-What."

**Gagizila: "Aoi, Aoi, AOI!" said in fright.**

**Doctor: "She fainted because of loss of blood" said in a logical way.**

**Gagizila: "O, That's good" said in relief.**

**Aoi: Aoi said I sleep "Must… Destroy…..Labtop."**

**Gagizila went to hid his labtop **

**Oga: "Don't scare me like that baka" he knelled down and kissed he forehead. Aoi woke up and blushed and Oga made the excuse.**

**Oga: "I was just measuring your temperature"**

**Gagizila: "How bold of you Oga-kun."**

**Gagizila: "Don't forget to review or else!"**


	5. War at The Mall

**Gagizila is sitting in a chair staring at Oga ad Aoi with a terrible look in his eyes or that's what Aoi thinks.**

**Gagizila: "Oga, what were you doing" said refering to the last chapter(If you didn't read it, read it).**

**Oga: "I was measuring her temperature" said without looking in is eyes.**

**Aoi : "What happened when I was knocked out" said with curiosity then blushed when she remembered what she saw when she woke up.**

**Gagizila: "Oga kiss….."**

**Oga stood up and 'Super Burying Punched' me to the stars.**

**Oga: "Know we wll never know what he would have said" said while smiling.**

Ittosai was sitting down meditating peacefuly when Aoi opened the door and said, "Grampa, accompany me to the mall." Ittosai said while cocking a eyebrow "Why do I have to." Aoi put her hand on her head and saked it in disappointment of her grandfather's memory then she said "What if someone flirts with me who's going to get rid of them" Oga bursted in saying "Old fart, I challenge you…" Ittosai interrupted him saying "Perfect timing, if you want to fight you have to do me a favor accompany Aoi to the mall" Oga replied "Sure." Aoi blushed about the thought of Oga taking him to the mall then she went to her grandfather saying "What are you thinking."

He replied "Imagin Oga taking you to the park people would stay back without even thinking about flirting with you" she thought about it looked at Oga then blushed and said, "F-F-Fine"

Oga and Aoi arrived at the mall then suddenly Oga put his arm around her. Aoi squawked "W-W-W-What" Oga explained that the old man told him to do it. While walking some St. Ishyama students saw them and whispered "Wow, the rumors are true, they really are a couple" and "Lucky bastard I'll kill him one day "and other just made vodo dolls. Oga looked around and said "Wow, those dolls are getting quite popular" Aoi replied "Ya, the owners of them sure love you" he replied "Ya. I saw Furuichi keep putting my name on one and stated stabbing it, weird right" she replied in awkwardness "Ya" without knowing it Miki was following them wondering about the rumors. Oga, Aoi, and secretly Miki entered the foodcourt, when Oga saw the word court, he had an urge to punch Furuichi. (because of last fiction)

**Meanwhile…..**

Himekawa and his servants were shopping at the mall,(that's how rich people shop) Nene, Chiaki, and the rest of the Red Tails were shopping for weapons at a weapon store,(scares me they have one in a mall) and Kanzaki, Shiroyama, and Natsumi shoplift Yogurty from the milk store.(Wow! They have a store for milk alone) They all individualy went to the foodcourt after they doing their regular teenage duties.

Furuichi voice echoed all over Tokyo with the word "LIKE HELL"

**Back to the Orignal Story…..**

Kanzaki's group arrived first. Kanzaki got a idea to takeover the foodcourt. They opened the door wearing ski masks and screamed "We're taking over." Then they saw Aoi and Oga and they thought _"Oga and Aoi are on a date! That means there finally together! That means were interupting their date! WE'RE SO DEAD!" _Miki thought _"Those bakas are going to ruin everything, unless." _Miki threw a foodtray knocking the group down and Miki yelled 'unsususpicously' "Oops, my hand slipped." Aoi said "that was suspicous" Oga replied "No it isn't it, people say that to me all the 'Oops, my hand slipped' but instead with a knife or a GAL" Aoi looked terrified. Oga took aoi's hand and said "besides, isn't their something more important than that happening right know" Aoi blushed and said "Wh-Wh-What!" Oga replied "thousands of people in Africa are starving meanwhile you're not eating your food" Aoi relied curiously "how do you know that. "I watched a documentary about it in the police station" Aoi rapidly responded "You were arrested!" Oga denied and said "Not yet, the truth is I got a call from Furuichi from the police station, something about sexual harrasment." Aoi said "I'm shocked that I'm not supris- EHH! Furuichi called you instead of his parents." Oga replied "after the 50th time me and his parents had a deal to take turns." Kanzaki and the others were laying low observing the sitiation "They whispered amongst themselves "Wow! They make a good couple" and other stuff. Himekawa and the Red Tails walked in quietly and saw the sitiation. They sat quickly next to Kanzaki's group and Miki. Himekawa whispered "Shiroyama put your head down I can't tape anything good." Meanwhile the Read Tail extra's were running to the Vodo shop(I'm thrightened) and Chiaki made a heart sign with her hands and pointed to Aoi and Oga and said "Lovey-Dovey"

To Be Continued…

Aoi: "Its scary the keyboards moving while he's not here" said while hiding

Oga: "It one of his many powers"

Himekawa: "yeah, that man's mysterous nothing about him comes up!"

Aoi: "how did you get here"

Himekawa: "who do you think gave him this room" "Bye, Bye

Aoi: "that was weird" said while eating fries

Oga moved closer to Aoi to wipe ketchup of her face then his face went in for a kiss, a inch between their lips then suddenly Ring, Ring, Ring

Aoi: "Hello, who's this"

Gagizila: "its me"

Aoi: "Where are you! Why am I hearing gunfire"

BREAKING NEWS! U.S troops fighting against Joseph Coney

Aoi: "Why are you sitting on a pile of dead bodies!"

Gagizila: "I'll be back in a week."

Aoi: "That bastard, he has the worst timing!"

Oga: "What do you mean" said cluelessly

Aoi: "What were you about to do"

Oga: "I was reaching for my soda way over there. What do you mean."

Aoi: "He killed that guy at the worst possible time" pointing at the screen.


End file.
